Erik The Tooth Fairy
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: Oneshot: Christine loses a tooth and Erik tries to make her happy. She is about seven here. ALW based


A/N- I go this Idea when I lost my tooth in Science class on Thursday feel free to tell me how stupid this is. BTW- I am 16 and I still have 2 baby teeth left! I know I am a freak! This is ALW's character and Petite Souris means tooth fairy in French I think it is prettier than tooth fairy, and pièces means coins in French.

Disclaimer- If I owned POTO would I be writing fan fics? I don't think so!

So here goes this stupid one shot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine, I have to be leaving now so should you for you have practice soon."

"Yes, Angel." Six-year-old Christine Daae answered to her Angel of Music as she sat in the middle of the chapel at the Opera Populair. She stood up and ran out the door, rushing to get to practice quickly before she was late. She didn't want Mme Giry to yell at her. Luckily she got to the stage just in time and took her spot next to Meg.

"Where were you?" Meg asked quietly.

"I was saying a prayer for my father."

Meg nodded knowing this was something Christine did often ever since her arrival to the Opera House three months ago. Mme. Giry banged her cane on the floor to signal the beginning of practice and all the young girls fell silent.

"Let's start from the third count from the number before the intermission." The girls ran to they're places and began the dance. Christine, just finishing a pirouette, slipped and fell to the ground banging her chin on the stage.

"Oh my!" Mme. Giry exclaimed, rushing to the fallen girl. "Are you hurt?" she asked, and knelt to the floor beside Christine, who was sitting up using her hands as support on the floor behind her. She coughed and spat out a bloody tooth. "Oh my. Girls, practice is canceled for today, now Christine, let us try to get you cleaned up." Christine nodded and took Mme. Giry's outstretched hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night _

"SHOW ME CHRISTINE, I WANT TO SEE!" cried an impatient Meg who was dying to see Christine's tooth.

"Fine. See?" She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a pièce of cloth and unwrapped it, revealing her tooth.

"Oh Christine, you are so lucky! Now you get a visit from The Petite Souris! I haven't lost any teeth yet and Mama tells me stories about how when good little boys and girls lose their teeth, they put them under their pillow The Petite Souris comes and leaves them pièces in exchange for their tooth. I'm not sure if it's true, though…"

"Meg, it is definitely true I have been visited by the Petite Souris once before, when I lost my first tooth. I got two pièces under my pillow when I awoke in the morning."

"Listen," one of the older ballerinas, Rania, told her friends. She had been eavesdropping on Meg and Christine's conversation. Now, she and her friends were gathered in a small group. "They believe in the Petite Souris!" A loud laughter arose turning Christine's face pink. "You should know there is no such thing as the Petite Souris and it is a lie parents tell they're children to be nice." Rania sneered.

"That is NOT true!" Christine yelled. "She is real! She visited me!" Another loud laughter erupted from the crowd of girls.

"It was probably your father playing a trick on you." Rania shot back.

"You lie! My father would never do that to me!"

"Isn't it strange how the Petite Souris had never visited any of us?"

"That is because you don't believe!" Christine ran away to avoid anymore rude comments out of the evil girl. She ran to her dorm and flung herself on the bed, tears streaming down her face. "The Petite Souris is real, I know it." She quietly slipped her tooth under her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

------

Erik had seen the entire argument and knew Christine's heart would be broken if she found her tooth under her pillow in the morning. If only there was something he could do for her. _Wait! _He thought to himself. _What if I was the Petite Souris for her?_ He made up his mind and went to his home to get a few pièces to put under Christine's pillow.

Erik awoke early the next morning to see Christine's reaction to the money he had placed under her pillow where her tooth had been. He reached the dorm just in time to see her wake up, and the look of joy on her face as she discovered the pièces under her pillow.

"I told them," she said to herself. "I told them there was a Petite Souris." She happily got out of bed and ran to Meg's bed to show her the rewards for her tooth.

Erik smiled to himself, he had made her happy and that was all that mattered, even if it meant being the Petite Souris for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Okay I am finished. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! Review


End file.
